Maak Mijn Zwart Rozen Rood, Alstublieft?
by AAJ Edward
Summary: In the world of vamps and their hunters, can love really learn to thrive? Can it even bloom? One teen and his vamp lover are willing to test the waters... willing to go for a swim? CloudXLeon, CidXVince
1. Bite 1

Well! Here we are! A new story in the midst of creation and I'm bringing, to you, the first chapter! YAY!! No prologue... well sorta... Here ya go! Sorry it's kinda short...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom heart or Final fantasy... well... any of them.. so... don't sue...

* * *

"stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to lie  
life taught me to die  
so it's not hard to fall  
when you float like a cannonball"

Pale lips drew back, revealing glistening fangs as the raven haired man dipped his head low, tongue tasting the flesh before him. The skin was warm to the touch, fangs already moving in for the hidden pulse beneath the thin layer of muscle. Oh yes... humans were magnificent creatures.

Another quick taste and soon the fangs were plunging through the skin, deep into the artery they had sought out. Blood gushed from the open wound, pooling into the man's mouth. With a strangled cry, his victim went limp, her life being drained from her very being.

A click and curse brought the man from his feeding, his mouth opening and releasing his hold on the woman. A smirk formed as he turned and faced the new comer.

"I was wondering when you would get here..." the man purred, licking the blood from the corners of his mouth. His red eyes gazed back out at the world from long black hair, falling around his shoulders. With lithe fingers, he pulled the collar of his cape back up and around his mouth, hiding the fangs.

The man before him was slightly shorter, blond hair cut short and sky blue eyes narrowed in agitation. A cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth as a pair of goggles rested atop his head. A cross bow was held loosely in his hands as he blinked in shock.

"Vinny?" he voiced, sheer confusion tainting his voice. The taller smirked, nodding as he took a step closer.

"It's been a while... Cid..."

Zet mijn zwart rode rozen ... Alstublieft?

((Turn My Black Roses Red... please?))

1

Coughing, the brunet found himself being held securely within strong arms. It didn't fit. The last thing he could recall was being attacked by a silver haired... vampire? That was ridiculous. Vampires didn't exist... and neither did vampire hunters. Coughing a little harder, he doubled into himself slightly, curling up. He felt himself shift slightly and decided to chance a glance at his 'captor'.

Stormy grey eyes opened to look upon a rather pale... no, fair skinned man carrying him. Vibrant blue eyes, green swirling within, were glowing in the darkened night. A wolf earing, resembling the emblem of the Norse wolf, Fenrir, pierced through the skin of his left ear, most likely a remembrance to some incident in his life. Some memory the man refused to let go. His blond hair, spiking out in every direction, seemed to glow a dull silver as well as gold as the light reflected off the silken looking locks.

With a small groan, the brunet recognized the beginnings of a head ache forming. Just because he was an eighteen year old minor, didn't mean he hadn't a clue what alcohol did to you. He'd been smashed before. He knew the feeling of a hang over, and the pain in his head was about ten times worse. Most likely hearing the groan, the blond stopped and looked down at the teen, eyes calm and almost distant. It was then that Leon noticed the blood smeared across the blond's skin, marring his perfect complexion.

"You're awake..." he muttered softly. Leon winced, the pain in his head growing, but nodded all the same. "good..."

"Who..." Leon had to stop and swallow, his throat being dry and voice croaking out from his cracked lips. He felt like shit. "Who are you..?" The older man was silent for a bit before sighing and answering, continuing his walk with Leon in his arms.

"Cloud..." So his name was Cloud? Strange name... Leon mused to himself, trying to rid his head of the pounding pain in the back of his mind.

"Cloud! Where ya been!? You know the rules! No one goes anywhere with out a part...ner..." the new comer stopped, his black eyes blinking in shock before he turned his confused gaze on the blond. "Cloud?" he asked softly.

"The kid had the unfortunate fate of meeting Sephiroth... he's the only one that survived." Cloud finally responded, shrugging slightly to shift the near dead weight in his arms. "Zack... take him, please." Cloud added, sounding some what strained. The other must have noticed something Leon hadn't, the constriction and then dilating of Cloud's eyes, because he hurried over and lifted Leon from Cloud's arms.

The man called Zack had untamed black hair, slightly brushed back and yet looking windblown, sticking out in random areas. His black eyes were really more of a dark, deep violet that was shadowed perfectly to look black. He smiled down at the barely awake teen.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Leon blinked and managed to croak out his name once more, blood dripping in his throat from the cracked, sore, and dry walls.

"Zack, take him to Aerith. I'll be back in a bit... I have to pay a visit to Cid's..." Zack nodded and looked back down at Leon, smiling again.

"Come on, kid. Let's go get you cleaned up..."

Watching Zack carry Leon off, Cloud turned and made his way to the weaponist's 'abode' as the man called it. He could feel his fangs itching. Damn he'd wanted to just... no. he couldn't do that. He didn't need to do that. He'd lived among humans since he was born. But it was so hard... being a half-breed only made his control even weaker.

* * *

Arriving at the garage, Cloud knocked softly before entering. He glanced around only to find Cid no where to be found. Uttering a soft curse, he turned to leave when Shera walked out of the back room and grinned.

"Cloud! I'm guessing you came for the shot?" She asked, the blond nodding in reply. She giggled and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Where's Cid?" he asked softly, not recalling a time Cid would ever willingly leave his little hole. Shera glanced at the now sitting Konketsu and sighed, preparing the blood shot. This poor kid... no, man had been dealing with this hell his entire life.

"Out tracking down a lead... we've got a new Vamp in town..." she responded calmly, injecting the blood into Cloud's system and letting it slowly leave the needle.

"They let a mechanic go check on a lead?" Cloud asked, quirking a brow in amusement. Shera nodded, her brow furrowing.

"He heard the description of the Vampyre and volunteered. He seemed almost worried... or anxious?" she guessed shrugging slightly.

* * *

Cid took a step back, the cig slowly slipping from his mouth to the ground by his boots. There was no way he was really seeing who he thought he was seeing. The other man seemed to sense this and smirked slightly, the corners of his mouth drawing up ever so faintly. Crimson eyes smiled amused back at Cid's blue orbs, wide in shock.

"Vin...cent?" His gaze left the other's and flew to the dead girl, very little blood pooling around her lifeless form. The other followed his gaze and nodded.

"She wasn't human... Kyuuketsuki... like myself..." he purred, reassuring the blond. Cid looked back up at the other and swallowed hard.

"You're really here... aren't you?" The raven haired Pyre nodded, blinking slowly as well. "Why?" the mechanic choked out, crossbow lowering to his side.

"You're going to need my help... when Sephiroth decides to take back what's his..." Vincent purred softly, taking a few steps forward, his cloak swaying around his ankles. "That and... I missed you." he added, his gaze softening. Cid let his gaze lock with Vincent's and blinked.

"You're not lying... are you?" Cid asked, still not sure if the Pyre was lying or not. Vincent shook his head. In seconds, Cid was pressing his lips to Vincent's the cloak having been unhooked just enough to reach the other's mouth. Finally pulling back for the air his lungs were desperately begging for, Cid smiled softly at the raven haired man before him.

"I missed you too..."

* * *

"ZACK! STOP PESTERING THE POOR BOY!" Aerith yelled, smacking the other man across the back of his head and causing raven locks to sway slightly as he winced. Leon just watched in silent amusement. He sat on a small examination table, still slightly wounded but all in all, much better than before. His chocolate brown hair was still matted with blood, but he ignored that fact for now. Aerith was threatening him on pain of death that he wasn't to move from that spot until she announced he was well enough to leave. He complied with fervor. The thought of this woman getting angry at him was a scary thought.

When at first he'd met Aerith, she was kind, very timid almost. But once she had a task, her mind was focused and she was willing to take down any interference with her duties. She was definitely the mothering type.

"ow! Aerith! You hurt!" Zack whimpered, rubbing the growing bump on his head. Aerith crossed her arms, huffing slightly.

"suck it up." Leon chuckled at the woman's response and looked over at the door as it opened to reveal his blond haired savior... Cloud, was it? His blue and green eyes were slightly worried, yet they seemed almost lifeless. Leon blinked and nodded in greeting when he noticed those exotic eyes looking at him. Cloud just blinked and turned his gaze upon the bickering two. With a heavy sigh, the blond walked over and pulled Zack away from Aerith and shoved him into a chair.

"Can't I leave you two alone for once without an argument starting?" he asked monotone.

"No..." Came the childish response from both of them. He rolled his eyes and then looked back over at Leon.

"How's the kid?"

"He's healed... for now. Why?" Aerith asked, eying Cloud unsure of what he was going to do. Cloud looked at her over his shoulder.

"He's got a talk with Axel coming up in... five minutes..." Cloud responded, glancing at the clock. Aerith nodded.

"I see... well then! Go ahead! Get him into the system and bring him back unharmed!" the woman chimed, shoving them both from the room and slamming the door to return to her argument with Zack. Leon blinked and looked over at Cloud, slightly startled.

"Long story..." was his only answer.

* * *

Axel, to say the least, was an interesting sight. With his vibrant, wild, red hair spiking out behind him like a lion's mane, his laughing green eyes, and the small tattoos beneath his eye, he was the talk of his small corner of the world. Leon was slightly amused and yet, terrified of the man grinning before him.

He'd been locked in the same room as the nut case for almost an hour, answering the questions the other asked with slight hesitance and un-trust. He had to admit, he was slightly nervous at having Cloud leave him alone within that room, but he continued to repeat to himself that the man would be back. He had said something about new clothes before he'd left Leon to the wolves... so to speak.

Presently, he sat inches from the other, fully aware of the smell of blood. He was still coated in the crimson liquid and, quite frankly, he wasn't enjoying it all that much. Just as he was thinking of getting up and leaving the room, the door opened to reveal Cloud. The man glanced at Axel and nodded as the other silently quirked a brow. With a sigh, the red head allowed Leon to leave, recording the rest of his information and turning to a computer.

With a sigh of relief, Leon stretched slightly as he listened to the door close behind Cloud. After a few moments of silent and looking around the hall, Leon turned to look at his savior of three times now.

"Is he always that talkative?" He asked. He silently noted that he was speaking more than he normally would have. He usually tried to avoid almost all conversation and yet, with the silent blond around him, he felt the compelling need to fill that silence. The blond just looked over at him and shrugged.

"He likes meeting people... almost as much as he does fire... this way." He added, leading the brunette down the hall. They arrived at a small room, the door open and waiting to welcome Leon into it's damp warmth as the smell of lavender greeted him.

"Get cleaned up... there's a new change of clothing on the counter... they should fit you." Cloud muttered, turning to leave. "When you're done, just head to the cafeteria... you'll know you're there when you hear the noise." he added before leaving.

Leon watched him go before he walked into the room, closing the door behind him and glancing at the mirror only to feel disgusted with his appearance.

His storm grey eyes glared back at himself as he took in thee state of his clothes and body. His hair, a rich chocolate color and cut short but long enough to fall into his eyes, was matted with blood and possibly mud. A large, ugly scar ran across his nose, now marring the scratch less face with a horrid reminder of the earlier events. Sure he'd washed some of the blood off himself, but he was still coated in it. He cringed as he looked down at his clothing, the white t-shirt now a rust color from all the dried blood covering it. Tearing his gaze from the mirror, Leon sighed and went to clean himself up completely.

Once done, he got out, dried himself, and slipped on the black shirt he'd been given as well as a pair of dark jeans, a group of three or four belts accompanying it. He also found a nearby jacket, the black material almost soft to the touch. He slipped it on and slipped his feet into the pair of boots. Amazingly, the entire outfit fit him perfectly, as though it had been made just for his build.

He shook his head and picked up the last bit to his look. A small lion pendant hanging from a silver chain. He'd had it since his father had given it to him as a child. He smiled softly at the memory before sighing and slipping the chain around his neck. The feeling of the heavy silver against his neck and chest was a comforting one and he soon relaxed from a tension he hadn't realized was growing. With a small chuckle, he stepped out of the room and started to wander aimlessly down the halls. He'd find the cafeteria eventually... right?

Cloud looked up from the book he held, the pages well worn and loved. It was obvious he had read this book numerous times. The brunette he'd rescued stood before him, the noise of the cafeteria echoing out in the background. Raking his eyes discretely over the teen, Cloud noted that the choice in clothes had been a good one. He nodded to the spot beside him and the tray of food nearby.

"Sit... eat..." he stated simply. The teen seemed to hesitate before taking the offer and sitting down. Cloud knew he'd be hungry. It was only natural. He glanced at the teen's neck and felt his stomach turn. He'd been right... there they were, two small puncture wounds near the base of his neck. He silently pitied the poor boy, knowing his life was soon going to be ripped apart, chewed for all it was worth, and then spat back out again.

"Thank you..." Leon muttered softly, gaze studying Cloud with a silent curiosity. He noted that Cloud's gaze would occasionally flick back to his neck, the same spot every time, whenever he thought Leon wasn't looking. He sighed. "what's so interesting on my neck?" he finally asked. Cloud looked at him and remained silent for a bit before shrugging.

"Nothing you'd understand... yet..." The reply was soft, almost a whisper, but Leon was sure he'd heard it. Leon gave a small snort of amusement. This had to be some joke.

"What do you mean?" Once again, Cloud looked up at him, his green and blue eyes locking onto Leon's own stormy grey. It wasn't making sense.

"I mean, my young victim... that you're, technically, no longer living..." Cloud replied calmly, sounding slight weighed down with anger.

"What?" Leon asked once again. Cloud sighed, looking suddenly solemn and tired,

"You're a newly born vampire..." he whispered softly, almost sounding as if he were silently crying for Leon's soul.


	2. Bite 2

well, here's the second chapter! YAY! me! I know it's pretty short, but please, bear with me. i'm writing these chapters in rushed moments. I want to get as much done as I can before i have writer's block for a few months... T.T well... here it goes!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own... thank you...

* * *

"I've come undone  
but you make sense of who I am  
like puzzle pieces in your eye "

For years Vampyres had only been the things of fairy tales... fables told by our mothers to keep us frightened and good little children. We were lost in that safe, security blanket that our parents had wrapped around us and had never allowed to shift... until it was ripped from our eyes...

Zet mijn zwart rode rozen ... Alstublieft?

((Turn My Black Roses Red... please?))

2

Leon stared in shock at the blond before him. There was no way... this had to be a joke. A sick cruel joke that they played on their refugees... but... if Vampyres were only stories... then how did that explain the attack on him earlier? He just blinked and looked on, trying to puzzle this out. Cloud seemed genuinely worried and... concerned?

"W-what?" Leon finally managed to croak out. Cloud looked down and sighed.

"The man that attacked you... his name is Sephiroth... he's a Vampyre that's been known to go on random killing sprees like this... Due to the fact... that he was born a pure blood Vampyre... his bite will turn anyone unlucky enough to fall into his trap... you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Cloud finally responded, flinching slightly as he watched the different emotions flash within the teen's eyes. Leon shook his head, a small, disbelieving laugh escaping his throat.

"No... no... it's not possible..." He croaked out. Cloud's eyes hardened and he fixed Leon with a calm gaze.

"There's more out there than logic can prove..." He voiced, a slight hiss to his tone. Leon froze. Had he just seen fangs? He blinked and leaned back slightly.

"You mean?"

"Things will be explained in due time... just eat while you can still hold it in your stomach..." cloud stated, going back to his reading. Leon just sat there, dumbstruck and feeling numb. He did as told, not entirely sure as to why, just knowing that, at the time, Cloud was the only thing making sense to him.

He still couldn't believe that he, indeed, was a Vampyre... or becoming one. He sighed and, as told, began to eat. He noted, mentally, that the food suddenly had very little appeal to him. The taste just... wasn't there. He noticed Cloud glance at him and he shuddered slightly.

Those eyes, vibrant, electric blue with swirling green... they were haunting. Every time he looked at those eyes, he felt compelled to do something to gain the blond's attention. He managed to shrug off the thoughts and continue as if nothing were being argued over within his mind. But those eyes... those hauntingly beautiful... heart breaking eyes... continued to watch him.

* * *

"What can we do about him? He's got no home, no family, and no way he could make it without us..." Zack whispered, his head bent and close to Cloud's as the two talked in hushed voices. Cloud shook his head.

"I don't know... I went to command today and they still haven't given me an answer. It's almost as if they're waiting for him to screw up so they can crucify him..." the blond replied softly, his tone full of rage and disgust. Zack shrugged.

"Why don't you take him on as an apprentice?" Cloud blinked and lifted his head, tilting it to the side in a confused and questioning way. The raven-haired man just chuckled. "We could both train him... but you being a Pyre... he'd learn mostly from you. Kind of like a third member of our team..." cloud blinked and looked almost as if he'd just been slapped.

"But Zack... we've already got a-"

"Cloud, you know as well as I do, that They're going to be moving me to another sector... Plus... You were only placed with me as a trainee... we knew this partnership was temporary..." Zack said with a small smile. Cloud closed his eyes, sighing, and nodded.

"I know... but if they were going to be transferring you... why haven't they done so already? It's been seven years since I joined the Organization... Why haven't they placed me with a permanent partner yet?" Cloud voiced. Zack shrugged.

"Beats me... but right now, I know that you're the only one that can even begin to understand what he's going to be going through." Blue clashed with violet in a silent glaring contest before Cloud backed down and sighed.

"I'll bring it up to the council..." Zack nodded.

"Good..."

* * *

"What do you mean? Sephiroth's back?" Cid asked, lighting up another of his cigarettes. He made a note to himself to buy more as he placed the near empty container back in his pocket. Vincent nodded, his back leaning against the stone wall of a nearby building.

"He's reappeared on the radar again... before that... I've been tailing him. I lost him two years ago, back in Traverse Town... how... I don't know." His voice was soft, yet it echoed off the small alleyway and into the pilot's ears. Damn he'd missed that sound.

Bringing his free hand up, he scratched at his chin, feeling the stubble of an unshaven face. This wasn't good news, the update on Sephiroth. He'd given the Organization quite a bit of trouble a few years back and now he was back to finish what he'd started. That was, after all, how they had met Cloud.

The young pyre and Human mix following Sephiroth like the other three. How they managed to convince him to help them out was a mystery to Cid, but he'd soon found that he'd grown fond of the younger's company. Vincent had even warmed up to him. Now that was a feat.

Vincent, however, was not a member of the Organization, just more of an informant if you will. He was their unseen eyes, watching the actions of daily life through out the years and alerting them to possible problems.

"So... you're only hear until this problem's over?" Cid asked. He could feel his throat closing slightly and he fought the urge to curl up into a ball and sob. Vincent looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes... unless I have another reason to stay..." he replied, hinting softly. Cid looked up and managed to meat the other's gaze, a small smile in place.

"I think we can arrange something..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight... I'm going to be trained by Spiky over here... and become a member of this... Organization..?" Leon asked, nodding to Cloud as he referred to "Spiky". Cloud rolled his eyes and Zack grinned, nodding.

"Spot on!" He cheered. Leon snorted.

"Right... and you're on crack... do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to believe this bull shit?" Leon snapped back, eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Cloud replied calmly. Leon bit back his retort as he found those eyes, oh god those eyes, glaring at him in a silent warning. Zack blinked in quiet shock.

"Wow, Cloud... I think that's the first time I've seen you silence anyone that fast..." Cloud turned his glare on Zack, who also shut his mouth. After a few seconds, Cloud knowing that his partner was done, he turned his gaze back to Leon.

"We don't expect you to believe this... but trust me... when your ignorance comes round to bite you in the ass... you'll get what we're talking about...until then, you are to stay within my sight. You listen to Zack and I, and you learn what we teach you as fast as you can and as well as you can. Got it?" Cloud asked, his voice clipped and demanding. Leon swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes..." Cloud leaned back a little, nodding.

"Good..." Zack just stared on, frightened into silence and unable to even try to find his voice as he watched Leon and Cloud "talk it over". This "talking it over" including Cloud giving the orders and Leon obeying without protest or say in the matter. Zack had learned this the hard way and he sorely regretting not getting the hint sooner. Even though he'd trained the blond, he still found that Cloud was better at keeping people in line and getting the job done than even the head of the Council himself.

"Let's go... we have to get you some type of weapon..." Cloud muttered, rubbing the bride of his nose.

* * *

"So... which way are we going?" Cid asked, following the Vampyre ahead of him. Vincent looked over his shoulder slightly and quirked a brow before looking ahead of him self.

"We're going to take a look around the last murder sight... When a Pyre hunts..."

"It leaves behind some sort of a trail... yeah I know, I know... I remember you tellin' me about the damn scent trails, but this has gotta be over a day old. You sure there's gonna be anythin' around?" Cid asked, getting impatient with the way things were moving. He was in the mood to kill something, but Vincent wasn't one of those somethings.

"I see your use of language still has something to be desired." Vincent muttered to himself before responding to Cid's previous question. "We won't know until we take a look. We might just find something useful... when do you need to report back in?"

"Not until tomorrow." Cid shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure why the Pyre was asking. Vincent nodded.

"I see... You might want to do that now before we reach our destination... just so you don't miss it while we search..." Cid blinked.

"You really think we could be there that long?" The other just shrugged. Cid sighed and nodded.

"Alright... we'll stop at HQ first...then check out your crime scene... damn! I hate this fuckin' job!" he muttered. Vincent just silently rolled his eyes and smiled. He had missed this.

* * *

The feeling of the cold, chill air against Leon's face greeted him as he stepped out of the building he'd been living within for two days now. He'd come to find the halls of the building more like a maze than an actual way to move from room to room. He was glad to see the flat expanse of white snow, even more drifting down from the heavy grey clouds above. The wind continued to flow through his hair, seeming to wash away his annoyance and confusion as they made their way down the streets of Halloween Town. The snow was covering the large expanse as they made their way passed a few graveyards and out onto the main road, leading out into the country side.

Something along the way caught his eye, Leon glancing around. He didn't find the image again. Shrugging it off, he continued to walk behind Cloud and Zack. They weren't reacting. His mind refused to stop thinking about it, no matter how many times he kept repeating that it was just the trick of the eye.

Cloud glanced around. One.. two... three... four. They were surrounded and cloud knew it. He glanced at Zack and the other returned the silent agreement. Zack reached into his pockets, gripping his gloves. The motion was almost undetectable as he removed them and slipped the leather onto his fingers. Cloud slowed and fell into pace beside Leon.

"Stick close and stay quiet..." cloud said silently, his lips forming the words. Leon blinked, but nodded all the same. The black figure had reappeared in Leon's line of vision and he turned his head to look the newcomer in the head on. He froze.

Green eyes gazed back at him through silver bangs, the long locks falling well beyond his waist. A malicious smirk was set in place. His smirk grew as he spotted the blond beside Leon, blue meeting green.

Cloud frowned and quickly took up a fighting stance between Leon and the other, First Tsuragi out at the ready. Zack was behind Leon, facing the other direction as three more stepped out of the snow. This didn't look good. Four against two. Leon wouldn't be able to do much, all three of them knew that. And fighting the first one would be more like fighting two at once. Only Zack dared break the silence.

"Aw shit..."


	3. Bite 3

I'm back! from outer space! WOOT!! sorry! Some people may think i need to be put in a home for the mental, well you know what I tell them? ... NOTHING!!

Sorry, I had, like... 1 pixie sticks before i wrote this so it's a little rushed... as well as the fact that I was listening to really dismal and watching a Zombie move at the same time...

I'd like to say thanks to my first reviewer: Billie the fourth sage

Really means a lot! Thankies!

And also! just so I don't forget this!

(1) I think I spelled this wrong the first time I mentioned it, so this is the correct spelling... I think...

Disclaimer: I don't own... isn't it sad!?

ON WITH THE STORY!! -

* * *

"When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing "

The feeling of loss... that one split second where it's ripped violently away from your clutches... and you're left with confusion as your mind tries to catch up with everything that's just happened. And when it finally hits... it hits hard...

Zet mijn zwart rode rozen ... Alstublieft?

((Turn My Black Roses Red... please?))

3

"You can say that again..." Leon muttered, glancing around at the four surrounding them. His gaze stopped, freezing on Cloud as he noticed slight movement. Was he shaking?

"Kadaj..." The voice echoed from the man before Cloud, his voice deep and almost... purring. The figure before Zack looked up at the mention of his name. Short cropped, jaw length silver hair swayed slightly, familiar green eyes, smirking back at the world.

"Yes?"

"Take care of the annoyance... would you?" Kadaj smirked and armed himself, two double bladed short swords. Hearing the metal slide from it's sheath, Cloud's eyes widened and he spun around.

"Zack!" He managed to cry out before a shattering howl of pain ripped through the air. Cloud froze and Leon spun around to face Zack.

A sword ran through Zack's chest, Kadaj having come out of seemingly nowhere and caught him off guard. The owner of the sword smirked, his green eyes dancing playfully in the faint light of the snow. His lips curled back into a larger smirk and revealed two, needle thin fangs.

Cloud took a step back and gently tugged Leon back to stand slightly behind him. Sephiroth could wait. At the moment, Kadaj was a bigger problem. The younger male laughed and pulled the sword from Zack, the still breathing hunter falling to the ground with a cough. Blood spilled from his lips, staining the flawless snow red.

"May I, Brother?" Kadaj purred, eying Cloud with interest.

"The boy, yes... the Pyre's mine..." Sephiroth replied, looking thoroughly amused with the killing. Kadaj grinned and advanced, Cloud taking a swipe at him and hissing.

"Not a chance!" He growled. Oh this was bad... this was very bad. Kadaj would be trouble enough, but Sephiroth as well? Zack was dying. If Cloud couldn't manage to get the three of them out of there and fast, his partner would die and he'd be left waiting for a new team member.

Kadaj stopped, looking at his hand as he took a step back from the snarling Cloud. He tilted his head.

"Blood?" He asked softly. Cloud's pupils contracted and dilated in a matter of seconds and he became fully aware of the red liquid's presence. Leon, too, noticed the sudden overwhelming stench of blood. In fact, he couldn't smell much else but blood. His vision blurred, blacking out for a few seconds before returning, sharper and clearer than before. He blinked, slightly freaked at the sudden act. That was not normal, as far as he was concerned.

A cackle ripped Leon from his shocked musings as Cloud suddenly shoved Leon to the ground, pivoting and bringing his sword up to meet the quick blades of Kadaj. Meeting the cold snow, Leon gasped and looked up. Above him, he could see sparks flying from the friction and force of both blades. He some how managed to scramble back and out of the way as Kadaj took a step forward and tried pushing Cloud back, the other's boots sliding in the loose snow and ice.

"Come now, Kadaj... you're getting weak..." Cloud taunted, his voice suddenly smooth and murderous. His fangs had grown considerably larger and sharper, his eyes now slitted and sharp.

"And you're getting slow..." Kadaj hissed back. "but that doesn't seem to be stopping you... now does it?" He snapped his wrist back and brought the sword down once again, the clang echoing through the open country side.

"I'm amazed you still follow this bastard... thought you would have grown a back bone by now... and you used to have so much potential!" Cloud growled, bringing his sword back at Kadaj with a vengeance. Kadaj lost his footing and stumbled back, managing to barely keep his footing as he dodged another attack.

"Traitor!" Kadaj cried, lunging at Cloud once more, nearly getting a hit in as his blade missed by a centimeter. Instead, the shorter felt the viscous sting of Cloud's sword coming down upon him from behind, the blunt end ramming into his shoulders and knocking him to the ground. He tried to scramble out of the way, stopped only as Cloud set his booted foot on his chest and the tip of his sword to Kadaj's neck.

"There was a reason I was Sephiroth's right hand..." Cloud growled. Laughter echoed out over them and Cloud looked up as Kadaj paled and frantically tried to look over at his "Brother". Sephiroth stood, grinning and clapping as he once would have during sparing matches. The sight sickened Cloud and he managed to keep himself from gagging in response to the mental image of a few other things Sephiroth could do. The man alone was enough to make Cloud sick.

Cloud let his gaze leave Sephiroth long enough to check on Leon. The teen stood feet away, looking at Cloud and Kadaj in silent awe. Cloud guessed he'd have a handful to deal with when it came time to train the teen. But for now, he had to worry about these four.

"Well done, Cloud... you haven't lost your touch..." Sephiroth grinned, walking over. Cloud whipped his head around and glared at the man. "You could d with a few improvements, but... other than that... you're nearly as good as I am..." Cloud snarled in response, the action more of a sound rather than words. Sephiroth even stopped in his advancement to blink back slight shock.

"Uh... Cloud..." Leon muttered, his eyes darting around to the other two, untamed, silver haired freaks. They were getting closer, each with his own pair of green eyes, smiling back at him tauntingly. The taller was lithe, woman like in his build and catlike in his movements. His silver hair only reached to his mid-back. The other, was shorter and stockier in build. His short silver hair was spiked up and he held an air of false arrogance, like the bully would on the playground.

Leon's gaze moved to Cloud briefly before he felt panic beginning to rise in his throat. The blond Pyre wouldn't be able to help him. He was on his own... and he was fucked.

"Heh-hey! Pretty boy... how's about you and I go play a little one on one?" The shorter greeted, his fangs growing slightly in length. Leon took a step back.

"Uh... no thanks. I don't like playing with bull shit..." Leon growled before bringing his foot up in a round house kick, the heel of the boot landing squarely on the other's jaw. There was a resounding crack and the other stumbled backwards, clutching his dislocated jaw.

"Loz... hasn't Brother told you _not_ to play with your food?" the other asked, walking over and smacking the other over the head. Leon took a few steps back.

"Shut it!" Loz hissed. Kadaj, who was watching this from where he was pinned, chuckled.

"Come now, Yazoo! You know as well as I do that he's just the baby of the family!" He called, cackling as Loz flicked him off in an attempt to save face. He was still cradling his jaw and whimpering slightly. There was no way he'd be able to attack in his current state.

Yazoo chuckled and looked over to Leon. A slow smile formed, his lips drawing back to reveal those eerily familiar needle thin fangs. He lifted a leather bound hand and ran his thumb over Leon's cheek, the teen glaring at him with all the disdain he could manage. Yazoo ran his thumb over the teen's lips and Leon took that moment to snap his teeth tightly closed on the digit, drawing blood through the gloves. Yazoo yelped and wrenched his hand away, blood pouring from a small puncture wound in the center of his thumb. He glared at Leon only to find a single fang protruding, blood dripping from the eyetooth as it slowly tried to collect the nutrients of the liquid.

"Cloud... I'm sorely disappointed in you..." Sephiroth purred, advancing on the blond that was still holding Kadaj in check. Leon's struggle was temporarily forgotten as Cloud felt every muscle in his body tighten and strain.

"I don't give a shit..." He spat in response. Sephiroth tutted softly.

"Well then... I'm sorry to hear that...truly I am..." He stated softly, coming up and cradling Cloud's face in his hands. Cloud managed to get a direct hit, spitting at the other. Sephiroth sighed and used his other hand to wipe the saliva from his face. He looked at cloud and shook his head slightly.

"Cloud... I thought you would be happy to see me..." He purred, leaning close to the blond's ear. "Who else would be there to keep your bed warm?" He finished, his tongue darting out and teasing the flesh of the ear's shell. Cloud let out an involuntary shudder and his breath hitched in his throat. In seconds, his lips were covered by the other's a tongue begin forced into his mouth.

Resorting back to his old habits, Cloud whimpered and began to submit, feeling the fear and betrayal he'd felt for years. Memories flooded back to him, all the times he'd been taken and beaten. And yet, after all that shit was over, he was still chosen to be the right hand man of this monster... the irony of it made Cloud sick. And that's when it hit him.

Coming back to his senses, cloud bit down violently on the other's tongue, making sure his fangs sunk into the muscle. Sephiroth pulled back, ignoring the wound he cause by ripping the tender muscle on the sharp, razor like fangs as he did so. He could cradle the wound later. Right now he had a disobedient puppy to train.

"You try my patience, Cloud... " he growled, slapping the blond. Cloud growled and quickly knocked Kadaj out before bringing First Tsurugi (1) up and at Sephiroth.

"Don't... touch me..." He growled. Sephiroth smirked and unsheathed his own sword, stepping back to ready himself. Bringing his sword up as a distraction, he watched as Cloud quickly darted away. He anticipated this, however, and drove his free fist into the blond's stomach. Cloud dropped First Tsurugi and crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain. Slipping his sword back into place, Sephiroth advanced and drove his boot into Cloud's ribs. The blond coughed, spilling out blood and curled into a ball, whimpering in fear and agony. Coming at him with intention to kill, Sephiroth stopped short as he noticed Loz and Yazoo being beaten into submission by an unarmed teen with a bad temper. Growling, Sephiroth thought better than to let this continue. Calling them back, he grabbed and Kadaj and they quickly deserted. He'd come back for Cloud another day.

Leon blinked a few times, thoroughly confused as to what had just happened, but the sight of Cloud lying on the ground, coughing up blood, broke his heart. He rushed over and tried to get the blond's attention, worried the other might have passed out. As he knelt down and shook Cloud's shoulder, he was shoved back as the blond stood and stumbled over to Zack.

"Cloud! What are you-..." Leon stopped, noticing the look on the other's face.

"Zack... Zack, come on, buddy... wake up..." Cloud pleaded, trying to shake Zack awake. "Zack... Zack! ... ZACK!" he shouted. Finally a soft, muffled moan sounded and Zack opened his eyes just slightly. He coughed, bringing up blood and trying to give a small laugh at the irony of this situation.

"H-hey... Cloudy boy... you're alive..." his eyes left Cloud's and darted to Leon before returning to the blond. "The kid's still alive... good. Take care of him..." he rasped out, coughing even harder.

"Zack, you still have no fucking idea when to shut your mouth do you..." Cloud laughed slightly, already crying. The raven-haired man started to fade out again and Cloud quickly shook him back into reality. "No! no... don't leave... you're not goin' anywhere... Not on my watch... you hang in there... ya hear?" Zack just coughed, laughing and shook his head.

"No, Cloud... I'm done..." he stopped Cloud's protest with a stern look, glaring at him slightly. "No. Cloud. I'm done for... just... do me a favor and take care of the kid... and Aerith..." he croaked out, already choking on the blood in his throat. Cloud shook his head.

"No... no... no... no... No! You're not leaving! ... Zack!... Zack!... ZACK!" He cried, the other going limp. "Zack!" Cloud's voice died as he choked back a sob, finally accepting the fact that the other;s life had been lost. Curling up, into the body of his closest friend, cloud sobbed silently, blood matting his face and hair. He ignored the metallic tang as he continued to sob, the tears flowing easier as the grief of loss began to consume him.

Leon just watched as Cloud was slowly torn apart mentally. The blond finally sat back on his heels and tried to fight the sobs a few times before failing and lifting his face to the sky. A scream of pain, anguish, betrayal, and anger left Cloud, his fangs extending to their full length as he poured every single emotion into that one cry for help, for forgiveness, for the life of his friend. And all Leon could do was stand there and watch as his angel fell from the grace of the gods above.


	4. Bite 4

Well I'm back! Sorry for the long update! I haven't given up on the story! I promise!

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue

* * *

"Hey man  
I don't wanna hear about love no more  
I don't wanna talk about how I feel  
I don't really wanna be me no more

Dress down now I look a little too  
Boy next door  
Maybe I should try to find a downtown whore  
That'll make me look hardcore  
I need you to tell me what to stand for"

**N**umbness (mechanical functioning and social insulation)

**D**isorganization (intensely painful feelings of loss)

**R**eorganization (re-entry into a more 'normal' social life.)

The stages of grief can be split into six... but the three less recognized can be the worst of all...

Zet mijn zwart rode rozen ... Alstublieft?

((Turn My Black Roses Red... please?))

3

...

It was dark by the time that Cloud managed to pull himself together and kneel down to remove the wedding ring from Zack's finger and rip the dog tags from around his neck. All the while, he was quiet, studying the frozen, calm features of his friend. He looked so peaceful, not in pain or agony, not scared or worried, just... peaceful. He sighed and managed to close Zack's eyelids before standing and pocketing the two things he'd gathered. Walking over to the Buster sword, the man had always been carrying, Cloud struggled slightly as he lifted it and jammed it into the ground above Zack's head. With this done, he turned his gaze to Leon.

The teen was silent, waiting patiently and respectfully for Cloud to finish. The blond was able to find a few bruises on the teen and he mentally noted the state of the clearing. He glanced down at him self and cringed at the blood covering him. Zack's blood... all Zack's... he felt a surge of nausea, but managed to fight it off, swallowing hard and closing his eyes.

"Hey, kid..." he finally managed to voice, his eyes closed as he looked up toward the sky, still fighting the urge to vomit. Leon looked over at him and blinked.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, almost as if he were afraid.

"We should head back..." cloud's voice was distant, cold, breaking... Leon looked down and swallowed, nodding.

"Sounds good to me..." he croaked out.

...

Pained sobs reached Leon's ears as he lie awake in his room, staring at the ceiling. He could hear Aerith crying out for her dead lover, the raven-haired man never to walk through the doors of HQ again. He screwed his eyes shut and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow beneath his face. He couldn't listen to this.

A knock sounded at his door after an hour of listening to wails of agony. Cracking open an eye, Leon noted that the crying had stopped and sat up. He wiped some of the sleep from his eyes and called out for them to enter. The door creaked open and Cloud stepped in, closing the door. He was silent for the longest time, just studying Leon. When he did speak, Leon felt that he'd nearly jump out of his skin at the sudden break in silence.

"As a last request from Zack... I'll be training you..." He stated flatly. "Thank his memory... if it weren't for him, I'd have made sure you were gone by now..." Cloud added before leaving. Leon felt the stab in his heart and bit back a pained cry. He should have known it... the blond hated him.

...

"You shouldn't be so hard on him..." Aerith's voice came from her doorway. Cloud stopped walking down the hall and turned to look at her. She gave him a weak smile, her eyes red from crying and her hair slightly messy. "It's not his fault..." cloud sighed and looked down.

"I know..." he whispered. "But when I look at him I can't help but blame him..." Aerith shook her head, smiling sadly.

"How do you know it's him you keep blaming?" she asked. Cloud looked up at her and frowned in confusion. "I should take back what I said... you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Cloud..." she said a soft good-night, and retreated back into her room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Cloud just watched after her long after she was gone from his sight and sighed. How did she do that?

Shaking the thought from his mind, Cloud made his way to his own room, knowing sleep wouldn't come. He reached his door and set a hand against the oak before stopping. Turning suddenly, he made his way through the halls, a silent vigil being kept as he prowled around the deathly quiet halls.

...

Staring at his ceiling, Leon took note of his chaotic thoughts and tried to force them into some sort of order. Why did he even care that Cloud hated him? He shouldn't really even blink at the thought. And yet... was he even sure it was really him whom Cloud hated? It just didn't fit. None of this made sense. With a small sigh, Leon rolled over and stood. He couldn't sleep. And he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he went straight to the source of his problems.

He left his room, allowing his feet to just carry him to any random room, down any hall, into any corridor. He knew he'd eventually find Cloud. It was never to hard once Leon just allowed himself to wander. He'd figured out that if you wanted to get anywhere in this building, you just had to wander until you found it.

...

Cloud heard the other approaching and he remained silent, not wanting to break out of his thoughts just yet. He knew who it was, why the other had come. The foot steps got closer and, finally, they stopped about a foot away. Both remained silent, waiting for one to find the words to break the silence.

"Don't take it to heart, kid..." Cloud finally spoke. "I'm cold to everyone..." he fell silent, waiting to see if the other would say anything in response. When he didn't, Cloud continued. "Years of being numb will do that to ya..."

Cloud's gaze never left the window he was staring blankly out of. His gaze rested on the starch, barren winter land scape outside. He refused to even see a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror of the window panes. No... that would mean seeing every single failure over again in his eyes. He didn't want to look at the blank mask he wore, that emotionless facade he used to keep his true feelings locked inside. He knew if he were to see his reflection, every single one of his emotions would be painted there for the world to see.

"Why... are you always so cold?" Leon finally spoke up. Closing his eyes, Cloud took a shallow breath and sighed silently.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not all that proud of... Killed a lot of people... broken a lot of spirits... allowed myself to be used... it all just starts... adding up in the end." cloud started before he could even stop himself. Why was he telling Leon this? Not even Zack knew his entire story. "You just start shutting down... closing in on yourself to protect what little sanity you have left... It becomes a fail safe..." Cloud stopped as the nearby entrance to the building was thrown open and a familiar swearing reached his ears. He sighed. "Cid's back... come, you should meet our top mechanic."

...

Leon was greeted with the sight of a slightly shorter blond stumbling into the building, swearing up a storm as he tried to kick the ice he'd tripped on away from his boots. Another figure followed close behind him. The second man's aura screamed Vampyre with the way he carried himself. Beside Leon, Cloud lifted a brow in amusement and studied the scene before him.

"you should be quiet, love... there are other's trying to sleep." the taller of the two spoke softly. The blond turned to glare at him and reply with some snappy come back when cloud cleared his throat. The blond looked over and blinked before grinning.

"Spiky!" he called, walking over. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Does everyone have to call me that?" he muttered quietly before nodding in greeting to the other. "Cid... how'd it go?" he asked, his gaze falling to rest on the second Vampyre.

"Great! You'll never guess who I found!" Cid chirped, swinging an arm up and around the taller's shoulders. "Cloudy! Ya remember our Vincent, don'-chya?" Cloud nodded.

"Of course... it's been a while." Cloud stated. Vincent nodded in return.

"Like wise... I see the Organization's grown." he added, nodding to Leon. Cloud followed his gaze and nodded.

"This is Leon... our newest trainee. He arrived just after Cid left." Vincent nodded and Cid blinked.

"Shit! He's just a scrawny little punk ass kid!" Cloud rolled his eyes and shot Leon a look that made him keep quiet.

"Ignore the man, he has very much to be desired in manners." Vincent added, giving Cid a look that made the other shuffle slightly. After a few seconds of the staring contest, Vincent finally won and looked back over to Cloud.

"I've never seen you out here without Zack, Cloud... where is our fellow hunter?" Cloud stopped, his expression growing blank and guarded. Leon flinched slightly and kept a worried gaze on Cloud. Vincent, from the corner of his eyes, noted this action, but continued to wait for Cloud's response.

"He's dead..." Cloud finally replied. Cid blinked.

"What?!"


End file.
